Death's grudge
by OrganisedInsanity
Summary: Fail summary! After the kishin has been defeated there is a new threat to face! In the form of a young girl with bright, white hair. Enjoy! Currently Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! A creepy, maybe disturbing Soul eater fanfiction for you!

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!

Soul sighed loudly as his last class finally ended. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head "Man! Seriously, I'm too cool for these boring lessons" he complained.

Maka rolled her eyes "We both need to learn during these lessons if you want to become a death scythe".

Soul started walking out of the classroom mumbling about how cool he was, when a high-pitched scream shattered his trail of thought. Without thinking he bolted down the crammed corridor. He dodged between the equally worried students, a determined look painted on her face.

When he reached his destination his eyes started watering and he covered his mouth as the rancid smell met his nostrils. Infront of him was the mangled, torn-apart body of one of his fellow students. She was a young girl with a pretty face, her cream hair now tainted with crimson. Parts of the poor girl were now splattered over the surrounding walls and strung out across the floor. Slowly Soul backed away, trying to hold down his lunch, a tear now crawling down his face. Soul had met the girl yesterday, she was new at the academy and really looking forward to making new friends. The sparkle he saw in her eyes was now gone, replaced by fear. "Rin!" a boy yelled pushing past. As soon as the boy laid his eyes on the body he fell down on his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach.

With a hand clasped tightly over his mouth Soul ran through the crowd, straight into a bathroom where he threw-up. He stood with his eyes closed holding the wall for support. Carefully he wobbled to a sink. He splashed some water on his now pale face, then looked up into the mirror. Behind him stood a beautiful white haired girl with dangerous red eyes. Soul's eyes went wide. Quickly he spun around to find the girl had vanished (of course). His heartbeat sped up as he looked around the small bathroom numerous times, when he was satisfied he turned back towards the sink only to find himself face to face with the girl. Almost instantly she disappeared as the bathroom door opened.

Kid walked in looking relieved "So this is where you were? Come on, Maka's looking for you" he explained calmly. Soul was still staring at the spot the girl had been, frozen like a statue. Confused, Kid walked up to Soul and put a hand on his shoulder "Soul, are you okay? Is it because of that girl's death? I saw you run away... I know it was horrible but we're sure to find the culprit". Shaking his head Soul looked Kid in the eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Soul said with a stern expression. Kid just smiled gently and started leading Soul out of the bathroom "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about". As they left Soul thought he heard a faint giggle, but brushed it off trying to remain calm and as always cool.

To be continued...

I shall get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible!

Sorry if it's short but I think most chapters will be!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for you! Enjoy!

I do not own Soul Eater!

Chapter 2

Kid walked into school the next day with Liz and Patty. 'I wonder why father is refusing to talk about that young girl's death?' he questioned himself 'it worries me that no one was allowed to leave until everyone had written down a statement, there is no way a student would do something like that. Or would they?'. Suddenly Kid was brought out of his train of thought by Patty poking his forehead. "I know that look..." Liz said looking at Kid suspiciously "What're you worried about?". Shaking his head Kid replied "It is nothing". Liz looked at Kid questioningly but said nothing. "You know Kid, you can tell us! We're your weapons, we'll understand" Patty said smiling. Liz and Kid looked at Patty like she had just grown another head. "Wow Patty, that might just be the smartest thing you've said" Liz said amazed. Patty simply giggled.

"Yo!" Blackstar greeted happily. "Hello there Blackstar" Kid replied. Swinging his arm around Kid he said "Man! You look even more depressed then normal! It's a good thing the awesome me is here to cheer you up!". Sighing Tsubaki said "Blackstar you should be nicer to Kid". Before Kid or Blackstar could reply Crona walked over "H-hey, h-have you guys heard the news?" he stuttered. The small group of friends looked at each other. "What news?" Maka asked walking over with Soul.

"Well, um aparently this school is haunted" Crona said nervously. Everyone burst out laughing "After all this time we've been here wouldn't we have noticed a ghost?" Maka pointed out. Crona turned cherry red "I was only repeating a rumour, according to the rumour the kishin was keeping the poltergeist at bay"  
he mumbled. Kid put a hand on Crona's shoulder "you should not pay as much attention to silly rumours" Kid said kindly. Crona didn't reply but a light blush stained his cheeks.

A scream ripped through the air, turning everyone's heads towards the school building. Running inside they saw a young man, well what was left of one. His arms and legs were chained to opposite walls, his insides were splattered on the floor and his head stuck on a spike. Crying loudly on the floor was a girl with navy blue hair and now blood-shot brown eyes. With their eyes widening the group covered their mouths.

"My god" Kid exclaimed. Soul stared at the girl on the floor, pity and sorrow washing over him. Cautiously Soul knelt down and wrapped his arms around the grieving girl, on impulse the girl leaned into him crying into his jacket. Looking across the room Soul tensed up. The same girl that he had seen in the bathroom stood, a childish grin on her pale face, her crimson eyes meeting his as they gleamed.

Out of nowhere Stein walked past, breaking the eye contact. In his mouth sat a bright cigarette. "Oh dear, another one" he sighed. After his sudden distraction, Soul looked back to where the girl was. Of course she had vanished. Soul cursed under his breathe and carried on comforting the girl.

"Professor! What's going on?" Maka asked worried. Stein looked at Maka "It's classified, not even I'm completely certain on what's happeneing". Everyone looked at him confused. "Well, I think the amazing me should get to the bottom of it! Come on Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled, about to run off, when Stein put his hand on his shoulder. "I want to speak to you, all of you" he said seriously.

The students looked at each other, walking together with Stain to his classroom. Once they were inside, Stein locked the door turning to face them. "So, what is happening Professor?" Kid asked. "I believe this is the work of a poltergeist". Their eyes widened "Seriously?" Blackstar asked scarily serious. "Yes, I don't know much... only that it's a former student that died tragically" Stein explained. "What's a poltergeist?" Patty asked, making Liz facepalm. "To say it simply, a dead person's spirit out to cause pain and anguish" Stein said calmly.

Soul was looking at the floor, his hand over his face, shaking like a leaf. "If you are going to try and stop this spirit, I insist you all work together" Stein said stubbornly. Looking at Soul warily Kid asked "Soul? Is everything okay?". Soul jumped and looked up at Kid "I think I've seen the poltergeist...". Surprised, Stein walked up to Soul and looked him in the eye "then you better explain to your team". With that Stein unlocked the door and walked out. Taking a deep breathe Soul explained where and when he had seen the poltereist. Unfortunately for the group, they didn't notice the crimson eyes watching their every movement.

To be continued...

I will upload chapter 3 A.S.A.P! 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter for you guys! enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

I do not own Soul Eater!

Chapter 3

Later that day the group of teens met in the library after their final lesson. "So explian to me again what we're doing in a dirty, old library" Liz asked making Patty giggle. Kid sighed "We are going to look through the records stating all of the deaths for past students until we find the one that fits the description Soul gave us". Kid casually walked up to the librarian "Hello there, I would like the records stating all of the deaths of student's since the school began" he said politely, slidig his library card across the desk. The librarian looked at him questioningly, examing his library card "of course sir" the man said running off. Tapping his fingers impatiently Kid waited.

When the man came back with a piece of paper in his large hands Kid looked at him expectantly. "The information you requested is in the level 5 section, rows 13 to 24" he said slowly. "If your planning to take your friends with you then I would suggest not being there too long... Lord Death has been looking at the exact same information lately". Kid nodded "Has he taken out any books?". Shifting awkwardly he said "I shouldn't really be telling you... but he took out a book on the history of poltergeists, it was a level 1 book". Kid smiled and walked away.

"What was that about?" Liz asked. Shaking his head he said "It was nothing important... now come on, I want to find the girl's name as soon as possible" Kid said leading the others.

"Hey, no way!" Blackstar yelled making everyone stop in their tracks. Kid sighed "What is it this time?".

"How comes you're the leader? If anyone the leader should be the awesome me!" Blackstar bragged.

"You've got to be kidding me" Liz said rubbing her forehead.

Kid looked Blackstar in the eye "So you want to lead us around a smelly library?".

Taking a moment to think Blackstar replied "I will walk in front of you whilst you direct us, so I'm the leader!" he declared.

"Blackstar..." Tsubaki sighed.

Shaking his head, locks of hair falling into his face, Kid carried on walking this time with Blackstar triumphantly walking slightly in front of him.

Soon enough the group arrived in the right section, fanning out to cover as much ground as possible. Grabbing a large amount of files Maka sat down on the cold floor, reading as fast as an olympian runs. After 10 minutes Maka stood back up, making her way over to the shelf filled with files to retrieve some more. As she pulled out a bundle she looked up to see a crimson pair of eyes, staring at her with amusement. Maka tensed, her whole body freezing with fear. The girl smiled at her with candyfloss lips, her snow white hair framing her sweet face. Sticking her icy arm through the gap, she handed Maka three files.  
Narrowing her green eyes she cautiously took the files. "What are these?" Maka asked. The girl just giggled, then pushed the shelves over. Scrunching her eyes closed tightly she let out a scream, crouching in a feeble position. 'Why? she thought as the shelves made contact with her small body. #

To be continued...

There you go a cliffhanger!

I will have the next chapter up A.S.A.P but since I'm going to an anime festival this weekend I don't know when that will be!  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had meant to update this earlier but got sidetracked sorry! Anyways it took me awhile to wirte this chapter for some unknown reason, either way enjoy!

I do not own Soul eater!

"What was that?" Kid asked putting down a file. "Maybe it was the poltergeist" Liz said shaking. "Liz, Patty" he said. The two girls transformed into pistols with a bright pink light. Catching the twin pistols Kid ran to the source of the noise. As he laid his eyes on the wreckage which was a shelf of files, he felt fear and worry run through him.

Soon enough Blackstar, Tsubaki and Soul stood next to Kid. Panicking Soul dove down onto his knees and grabbed the edge of the shelves. Blackstar and Tsubaki ran over to help him, lifting the shelves to reveal a battered and bloody Maka, clutching 3 files to her flat chest.

Soul pulled Maka into his arms. "Maka! Are you okay? What the hell happened?". When he received no reply he picked up Maka's limp form and started carrying her to the medical bay. The rest followed close behind, worried expressions on all of their faces. The white haired girl set down a manga she was reading to watch the others leave, her face completely emotionless.

Soul sat outside the room Maka was being treated in, a frown permanently carved into his face. He'd been sat there looking at the ceiling for the past half an hour. The silence in the hallway seemed to go on forever. Sighing Soul shifted slightly on the uncomfortable white plastic chair he'd been told to sit on by a wrinkly nurse with clearly dyed blonde hair.  
Stein walked out of the room "Soul... Your still here" he stated sitting down next to him. Soul sighed "yeah, how is she?". Rubbing his grey hair Stein replied " A few broken ribs and some internal bleeding, nothing to serious". Soul got up "can I see her?". "Sure, but first" Stein said handing Soul 3 files.  
Confused Soul asked "what are these?". Walking away Stein answered "you should know".

Soul stood there watching the files in his hands 'what did that mean?'. Opening the first file Soul saw a young man with bright blue hair, his name Allen Clements. Soul read over the rest of the file confused, until he read 'died 24.07.69'. 'It was the 24th of July the killings started', underneath the death date it said 'cause of death : homicide'. Shaking his head Soul put the file down 'so she's a vengeful spirit?' he thought. Soul picked up the next file and was met by a picture of a black haired boy with creepy crimson eyes. His name was Tobin Kami, died 13.08.69, cause of death: suicide. Soul ruffled his hair trying to find a connection between the two.

When he couldn't find any links Soul moved onto the last file. Familiar crimson eyes stared into his soul. The girl, her white hair falling around her face making her look like an angel. 'It's her... Where did Stein find these files?' Soul asked himself. Her name was Usagi Kami, died 31.10.69, cause of death : natural causes. Sighing Soul put the files down 'maybe Kid can figure this stuff out'.

Soul gently knocked on Kid's door at 11 o clock, 'it sure got late fast, I'll have to be careful walking home'. Patty opened the door yawning and rubbing her eyes in her yellow giraffe pyjamas "hey Soul-kun, why are you here this late?". "I need to speak with Kid" he said walking inside the warm house. Shrugging Patty walking into the living room and curled up on the sofa, pulling a blanket over herself and going to sleep. Soul walked through the house to Kid's room, knocking on the black door and entering.

Kid sat at his desk scribbling furiously on some paper. He looked up at Soul when he heard the door close "hello Soul, do you mind telling me what your doing in my room at this time?". "I have some files I want you to look at..." he replied awkwardly handing Kid the files "and why is Patty sleeping on the sofa?". Kid looked over the files replying "Something about Patty dressing as a poltergeist and scaring Liz, I believe Patty has been banned from their room for the next few days and banished to the sofa". Soul rolled his eyes "how uncool". The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as Kid read the files.

Once Kid was done he turned to Soul "has anyone else seen this yet?". "I don't think so" Soul replied. Kid nodded "I think something big happened... Soul, I don't think we're dealing with a normal poltergeist".

To be continued...

Done! Like last time I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I'm going away for a week!

Hope you liked it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Mello! It's been ages since I updated this story. Sorry to anyone that will actually read my work! Anyways I'm now offically on a 6 week holiday from school so hopefully I will be updating alot more often! Anywho, here you go!

I don't own Soul eater!

Allen sat on the lush green field, watching the clouds on the hottest day of the year so far. 'Why is it so hot?' he thought as a refreshing breeze ruffled his bright blue hair. A crimson butterfly perched on his nose, making Allen chuckle. Another, stronger breeze blew past carrying the delicate creature with it. The young boy turned his head looking across the vast field, smiling as the yellow buttercups waved at him.

Slowly a shadow came over Allen, his smile turning into a look of confusion as he looked up at the culprit. Crimson eyes looked down at him, messy black hair covered his head, and a bright white smile was painted on his face. "Hey Tobin, what you doing here?" Allen asked his best friend his smile returning.

Tobin sighed sitting down next to Allen, "Is there something wrong with wanting to spend some time with my best mate?" he asked.

Sitting up Allen replied "Of course not, but don't we have school in, like, 5 minutes?" he pointed out.

"School is stupid" Tobin mumbled "I don't see why I have to go, all I do is scare people".

Allen patted him on the back "Two reasons. One, I need someone to keep me sane in that hell hole".

"And the other one?" Tobin pressed on.

"Because there's someone that needs you there! Or can't you remember the love of our lifes anymore?" Allen asked highly amused.

Tobin blushed a deep red "S-shut up!" he stuttered punching Allen in the arm. The two boys laughed at their own foolishness, the flowers laughing with them.

The bell rung from inside the school making the two boys panick. "Damn it!" Allen exclaimed, getting up and running towards school.

When the boys arrived they were 4 minutes late so had to do a walk of shame into class, blaming the other one the whole way. Luckily for them, their teacher was always late too, so they wouldn't get detention unless someone snitched. As they took their seats the surrounding students fake coughed insults at them,  
and moving away. Tobin sunk into his chair, a frown on his face. Catching onto his friend's already darkening mood, Allen fake sneezed over one of the girls, smirking as she ran away screaming. A small smile crept onto Tobin's face at his friend's anticts. This was how they made it through each day.

By lunch they had had 20 spitballs spat at them, 4 insulting notes left on their desks and tacks placed in their shoes. "Man, they really need to get more creative, I mean come on they're misters and weapons. You would think they would come up with tricks a bit more... orignal" Allen moaned. Tobin just smiled his perfect smile.

Suddenely eveyone in the school seemed to go silent. Usagi walked into the school building, her beautiful hair swaying gently. Behind her stood lord death in person, his mask slightly crooked and his cloak disaray. "Well done Usagi, you growing up to be quite a fine young mister" Lord death complimented.

"Thank you sir. Next time I'll hold back more" She replied teasingly. With a gentle tap on the head he left and Usagi walked over to the table Allen and Tobin were sitting on. "Hi guys, so what's happening?" she asked polietly.

"Ummm, nothing much. Same as always" Allen replied whilst Tobin just blushed remembering the convosation earlier.

"Damn it, sorry I wasn't here, sir had to give me more extra training to control my anger" Usagi said happily.

She pulled out a sketch book out of her book, as well as a pencil. "Hey, Tobin sorry but could I draw you again?" she asked. Tobin looked up, harsh crimson meeting sweet crimson, he nodded and she got to work straight away. Allen chuckled pulling his own notebook.

"Oh! Damn, I forgot we had homework. What's the date?" Allen asked.

"The 24th of July" Usagi said with a smile, not realising what the day would mean to her after the next few hours.

The three of them walked out of school together, all smiling and laughing. "Hey beautiful! How about spending some time with some real men instead of corspes!" A muscley teenager yelled. Allen and Tobin looked at the floor cursing under their breaths.

Usagi turned back to them looking innocent "Alright! Find me some and I will you bundle of steriods!" she yelled back. The guy just mumbled under his breathe a return insult, which was something along the lines of 'you would know...'.

"So guys, it's the weekend, what you plan on doing?" She asked the two chuckling boys. The two looked at each other, then back at her, the girl of their dreams.

"Well, Tobin's coming round mine for a while, we'll probably have some of my dad's beer or something. You wanna come?" Allen asked.

Smiling she replied "Sure! I wouldn't want you too getting drunk and passing out would I?". With that the 3 teens walked to Allen's house, chatting and making jokes along the way.

As they entered they removed their shoes and jackets, sitting down in the living room, a can of beer in each of their hands. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Usagi asked gulping down some of her drink.

Tobin who had already drunk half the can replied "Let's just chat! And drink!". Allen shook his head at his friend 'he never can handle his drink'.

"That doesn't sound to bad" Usagi said smiling at Tobin who was still sober enough to blush.

Allen looked at her surprised "You sure?".

"Yup! Let's play truth or dare" she suggested smiling as the alcohol flowed into her system.

"Yeah! Who's going first?" Tobin asked, swaying slightly.

"I will I guess" Allen said uneasily, 'this is gonna be either really fun or really embarrassing' he thought.

Taking another gulp Usagi asked "Truth or Dare?".

"Truth" he answered sadly.

Tobin lifted his hand up like he was still in class "I got one!" he yelled, "who was the first girl you kissed?" he slurred.

Turning a cherry red Allen answered "I haven't kissed anyone yet". In chorus Usagi and Tobin 'awww'ed making him turn an even darker red. The two then proceeded to glomp Allen making him fall off of the Cream sofa and onto the fluffy brown carpet.

"Your so innocent Allen! It's cute!" Usagi laughed into his chest.

Allen continued to blush as his two friends pulled themselves up and sat back on the sofa, Tobin did so whilst grabbing another beer. "So Usagi, Truth or dare?" Allen questioned.

"Hmmmm, Dare!" She concluded.

"Very well! Go outside, take your shirt off and swing it over your head whilst yelling 'free candy'" Allen said smirking, "If you don't want to do-" he started but was interruped.

"Okay!" Usagi replied, running out the door undoing the buttons on her shirt as she went. Once she was outside she pulled her shirt off and swung it over her head yelling "FREE CANDY!". The two boys watched in amazement. As she walked back inside various people whistled or shouted out 'I WANT SOME!'. The boys were still staring at her as she did up her shirt saying "That was easy!".

"Right! Tobin, Truth or dare?" Usagi asked.

Finally tearing his eyes away he replied "Truth".

"If you could date any girl in school who would it be?" Usagi asked leaning forward.

With the alcohol clouding his thinking he replied "Susan Jones!".

Allen looked at him in disbelief, Usagi chuckled "I can see why".

Out of nowhere Tobin stood up then fell down landing flat on his face. "Tobin! You alright?" Allen asked, but Tobin was already out like a light.

"I take it he can't handle his drink very well?" Usagi asked making them both laugh. Together the two of them lifted Tobin's limp form onto the sofa,  
wrapping a blanket around him.

"You should probably be getting home, I can handle him" Allen suggested.

"You sure? I can always stay the night" Usagi asked smiling sweetly.

Hugging her Allen replied "No, no. You go home and have a good nights sleep".

"Okay if your sure" she said, hugging him back. "Thank you Allen, good night" she said, kissing him on the cheek then leaving.

Allen stood there smiling for a couple of seconds, his hand on his cheek. 'Maybe tonight wasn't so bad' he asked.

However as he turned around he was met by chloroform covered cloth. Then everything went black.

To be continued...

Ha ha! Done! This chapter was actually really fun to right, next chapter will be back in the present. 


End file.
